Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This
by xxGREEN BAYxx
Summary: When Katie Bell has a dream of Oliver Wood, their relationship begins to take some twists and turns. Rating for safety. Chapter 6's up.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Katie, Oliver, Harry, Angelina, etc. weren't created by me: (hell…I wish they were) they were created by the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1- Default Chapter
The sky was blue, the trees were green, and underneath a tree sat a man and a woman. __

"Katie, I have something to tell you." spoke the man.

Katie replied, "yes Oliver"

"All my life I've loved you, and I …I…hope you feel the same way. Katie, will you marry me?" Oliver popped open a black velvet box, and inside lay a shiny silver band with two sapphires and a diamond on top.

Katie gasped. "oh Oliver! Yes of course!"

Oliver grinned, and slipped the ring onto Katie's ring finger. In his thick Scottish accent, (which Katie adored) he said "I love you Kates"

"I love you too Oliver" whispered Katie.

Oliver grinned and pulled Katie into a deep, passionate kiss. (A/N I've never been kissed before so I'm sorry if this sounds fake)

*~*~*

Sixteen year old Katie sat up in her bed, covered in sweat, and shrieked. Her roomates, and friends Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet woke up groggily.

"What's wrong Katie?" said Angelina, half awake, half asleep.

"I had a dream," whispered Katie.

"like Martin Luther King Jr. Ok Kates, great now if you don't mind we're going back to sleep." Yawned Alicia. Angelina nodded in agreement, and both of them laid down.

"No. This was different. **VERY **different. I dreamt that Oliver proposed to me and I said yes."

"YOU WHAT??????" yelled Angelina and Alicia. Both of them sat up in bed immediately. For having Oliver Wood propose to you in your dreams was not something that happened very often…especially not to Katie Bell.

*~*~*

A/N I know that was EXTREMELY short, but I just wanted to see if this chapter would spark some interest. REVIEW OR ELSE I SHALL I SEND A VERY ANGRY OLIVER WOOD AFTER YOU! (Ask the Gryffindor Quidditch Team…it hurts like hell)

-Jen


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer- Has anyone noticed that J.K. Rowling is rich, blonde and British? Well, I am not rich, brunette, and Indian American (no not Native American) so it would be kind of hard for me to be J.K. Rowling wouldn't it?

Chapter 2- Feelings

"YOU WHAT??????" yelled Angelina and Alicia. Both of them sat up in bed immediately. For having Oliver Wood propose to you in your dreams was not something that happened very often…especially not to Katie Bell.

*~*~*

"Are you kidding me?" said Angelina, for both of them were now sitting on Katie's bed.

"No I'm not." Replied Katie.

Angelina giggled, and Alicia smirked. "Ange, Ali, what may I ask is so funny?"

"Someone's got it bad…." Said Alicia smugly.

"Who?"

"You dumbass!" replied Angelina.

"What she's trying to say is that maybe you have feelings for Oliver." Said Alicia.

"And what I'm trying to say is that maybe Ange should hook up with Fred, and Alicia should get with George," Katie shot back

Alicia shutup, and Angelina blushed. "Exactly. If you two chickens won't admit your feelings, why should I admit mine?"

"So, you DO have feelings for Oliver right?" said Angelina.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't"

"But…" cut in Alicia

"But shutup and good night" Katie said. She laid down and went back to sleep.

*~*~*

The next morning, Katie woke up to someone bouncing on her bed. "Up and at 'em Kate Kate!" said Alicia.

"I'm tired" Katie muttered as she rolled over.

"We have practice remember, and you know Oliver will get pissed if you're not up." Said Angelina from the bathroom.

"Well tell Wood to kiss my Irish ass."

"Knowing Wood, he probably would." Spoke Alicia who was using Katie's hairbrush. (no pun intended)

Katie immediately shot up, and got up out of bed.

*~*~*

Katie jogged out onto the Quidditch pitch with her (magicked?) Mp3 player on. No one was there, for Katie was usually early to Quidditch practice. She cranked up the volume on her player.

Load up on guns, bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over bored, self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word Hello Hello Hello How low? Hello Hello Hello How low? __

Hello Hello Hello How low?

Hello Hello Hello How low? 

Angelina and Alicia arrived and they too took a few laps around the pitch.

With the lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us 

"Hey Kates, whatcha listenin to?" said Angelina and Alicia. Katie muttered "sonorus", loud enough for the three of them to hear.

A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yay

The girls started to dance and sing, not noticing the rest of the team starting to arrive.

I'm worse at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x4)  
  
With the lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yay  
  
And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it was hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, nevermind  
  
Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x4)  
  
With the lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yay 

"Johnson, Spinnet, Bell," spoke a man in a thick Scottish tongue. The girls knew that voice and slowly spun around.

"oh. Shit." Said Alicia.

Oliver.

*~*~*

A/N ok chapter's done. Short again, but I only got 4 reviews (damn!) and I had this thought. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. And for those who didn't know the song was Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana.

Spexy- thanks. I'm working on it. I reviewed your story, I loved it.

Trinityelf- thanks. You sound hesitant so I will try to add more details in future chapters.

Kathy- thanks!

Mrs. Ernie Macmillan- thanks. LOL, yeah, If I see him I'll definitely let him know. ;)

For the rest of yall….REVIEWS. I WANT REVIEWS! Yes I am greedy, but I'm a bitch so deal with me. The Wood threat has been put away but if you don't review, Katie, Angelina and Alicia will get their asses kicked by Oliver in the next chapter.


	3. That Damn Scotsman

Disclaimer- Me- Oliver, my attractive Scottish boy, do I own you?

Oliver- bugger off you crazy Indian woman.

Me- I'M ANNOYING BUT HE LIKES ME!!!

Oliver- You just keep telling yourself that…

Me- Okey dokey! But you still haven't answered my question:

Me- Do I own you? Come on, you know you want to say yes…

Oliver- No

Me- How you gonna be like that?

There you have it folks. Straight from the Scotsman's mouth itself. I don't own him. I should, but I don't.

Chapter 3- That damn scotsman

"oh. Shit." Said Alicia.

Oliver.

*~*~*

KATIE'S POV

Not only was Oliver Wood, Mr. Hot-I'm-obsessed-with-quidditch-someone-shoot-me standing there, but he had the beginnings of a smirk playing on his face. Harry, Fred and George were laughing hysterically.

"Thank you for that...entertaining performance girls." Spoke Oliver. George hooted, while Fred fell on the floor.

"You three should've seen yourselves," gasped Harry. "It was HILLARIOUS!!!" At this, the three of them got up and started singing while laughing.

__

"With the lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us"

While they sang this, they mimicked the us. "Oh shutup, you hyenas" muttered Angelina. I couldn't agree more. I mean, Harry's a sweet kid and all, really, he is, but Fred and George have a REALLY bad influence on him.

Oliver smirked at me. "Can it, Wood" I muttered and stalked past up. I walked to my broom, and as I turned around, I got a front row view of his arse. Let me tell you, that is no plain arse. That is THE finest arse I have ever seen. Whoa! There is NO WAY IN HELL I just said that OLIVER WOOD is hot. Because he is NOT HOT. I sware it on my life. I sware! Hey, i'm Irish. The irish don't lie. OK! They do, but HEY! I'm 15! What do you expect?

"Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, 20 pushups, everyone else 10."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLEEDING MIND???" thundered Alicia as she rounded on him.

"No, but Spinnet if you don't get started, you'll be doing 30."

"Goddamn son of a scotsman." Muttered Alicia. Angelina scowled, and I stifled a laugh. THEN I scowled.

After I finished, I kicked off and started taking random shots. The girls and I started practicing our formations. Then STUPID OLIVER had to fly his ~okiadmitcutethereisaiditdontmakemesayitagain~ ass in front of the hoops and start blocking our shots. So what if he's keeper? Hasn't he ever heard of LETTING US PRACTICE? To hell with the scotsman. If he wants some Katie, that's what he's gonna get.

"Oy, Bell. Stop slacking off and sweat a little more like the rest of us." Yelled Oliver. Bloody idiot.

"Wood, you dumbass, ladies don't sweat, they _perspire._" Yelled Angelina. I was laughing sooo hard I nearly fell off my broom. Smooth Katie, real smooth.

"Ok, _perspire_ like some of us. Happy Johnson?"

"Very." I flew over to Alicia and high-fived her.

Wood blew his whistle and ended practice. I took one more shot, and flew down. I walked back to the locker room, and talked with Alicia and Angelina.

I ran ahead so I could get the hot water from the showers first. By the time I got out, everyone had left. Talk about friends.

So no one was there. Meaning I could walk around in my towel right? Wrong. I rounded the corner, and saw someone I was not hoping to see. Flint. Marcus Flint.

Now how do I describe someone like Marcus Flint? Let's see…stupid, arrogant, annoying, butt-ugly, buck-toothed, nasty, and perverted, but a total pain in the ass pretty much sums it up.

I turned around, but something caught my attention.

Wait just a damn minute. WHAT THE HELL WAS MARCUS FLINT DOING IN THE GRYFFINDOR'S LOCKER ROOM! I mean he was a Slytherin, and even Cartman (A/N I had had HAD to put Cartman in there Scrappy!) knows that Slytherins DO NOT go near the Gryffs and vice versa.

I turned around AGAIN, and said, "Flint, Oliver's not here for your bloody business." Well no doh! The boy may be deprived in the brain's department but last time I checked, he was sure as hell not in the need of glasses….or maybe he is?

He smirked. Not good, not good at all. "Maybe I'm not looking for Wood."

"Then who're you looking for?"

He looked me over and licked his lips.

Oh shit.

He was looking for me.

*~*~*

A/N Hehehehe, I love writing cliffies. I just feel so…so….whats the word. EVIL!!!!!! ~insane laughter rings through the air~ sorry about that, had to get some insanity out of my veins, but I'm fine now, momentarily.

Kathy- LOL! I hope this wasn't "too hard". Yeah I totally agree, he should join them! However he didn't. Oh well. But don't worry, he will definitely sing at least once in this story.

MystikalMagicalMe- Thanks! Yeah I hope so too! lol, just kidding. There will definitely be lots of chapters.

queenofdespair216- thanks! At least one chapter (If not more) will have Oliver's POV. As for his feelings…we'll have to see.

Scrapps- WOW! YOU HAVE THE MOST AWESOME STORY! Hell of a lot better than mine. I know, I know, but see I am crazy. Crazy = Me. Me = American so therefore, there will be American figures/characters in this story. Didn't you see Cartman? Hi Cartman! (Cartman voice) Goddammit, where are the crowds?) Oh and Muggle Studies? Wouldn't they know MLK Jr. from there? Guess not. Oh well.

OY! ALL OF YOU LAZIES READING MY STORY PLEASE REVIEW! Or else, I'll have Fred and George beat your asses with their bats.


	4. Does This Look Like MTV?

Disclaimer- Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, etc., are not owned by me. They are part of the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4- Does this look like MTV?

He looked me over and licked his lips.

Oh shit.

He was looking for me.

*~*~*

KATIE'S POV

When I realized, I slowly started taking steps backwards. Everytime I took a step back, Flint took a step towards me. I kept walking backwards until I hit something hard and solid. I turned around. Shit! Damn lockers! I tried moving to the side, but in a few strides, Flint covered the distance between us. He pinned my shoulders against the locker, and lunged in for the kill. Kill is right. I mean I just took a shower. I do not need Marcus Flint slobbering all over me.

He pressed himself to me and started kissing me. My neck, my chin, my cheeks. He made circular motions across my back with his hands. I started gasping for air. He kept doing this…harder and harder just to piss me off. It worked. I lost it. And when I lost it…I mean really…I. LOST. IT.

I kicked him in the crotch, and grabbed my clothes. I didn't waste any time. I quickly changed and grabbed my bag. Then I ran like hell. And I never looked back.

"Tiddlywinks!" I yelled as I came sprinting towards Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady swung open and I ran straight through until I hit the couch. I fell on the couch and just lay there. Angelina and Alicia saw me, and they left the Weasley twins and came over to me. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to see what was going on. Where was Wood? Didn't know. Didn't care.

"Kat, what happened?" asked Angelina anxiously.

"YOU." I said murderously.

"What?"

"It's ALL your fault!"

"What's all my fault."

I screamed in fury. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT MARCUS FLINT JUST SLOBBERED ALL OVER ME…WHILE I WAS IN A TOWEL!"

Alicia gasped. Angelina's jaw dropped. "Are you shitting me?"

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE MTV?" I pulled my shirt a little up so they could see the red handprints Flint left. 

"Oh. My. God. KATES ARE YOU OK?"

"We are sooo sorry Katie!" added Alicia.

Fred and George strode over and walked. "Where are you two going?" asked Ange.

"We're going to test a new beater play out." muttered Fred.

"We like to call it BeattheshitoutofFlint." added George.

"Original Weasley play." said Fred.

They strode quickly out of the common room. I groaned.

"Katiekins, are you ok?" said Alicia.

"Lic, (pronounced Lees) don't call me that, and I'm just blooming thank you."

I walked upstairs slowly and took a long, hot shower. Afterwards, I put a soothing balm on my back. Some call it "Vaseline". I like to call it the "Miracle Worker".

*~*~*

[downstairs, locker rooms]

FRED POV

That was it. That was the final straw. Flint had pulled stuff like this with other people before. But none this bad. And nothing with anyone on our team. Something Flint had to learn though. When you mess with one of us, you mess with all. There was only one way to get Flint back. I looked over to George to see if he agreed. He nodded, and grinned. I grinned back. We crept downstairs and put our plan into action.

*~*~*

THIRD PERSON

Fred and George walked back upstairs.

"Harry, we need to borrow the Map and the Cloak for a bit." said George.

"It's in my trunk…but they better be returned unscathed."

"Don't worry Harry. We…" replied Fred.

"wouldn't dare." finished George.

The twins walked out of the common room, and tapped a blank piece of parchment.

"I solemnly sware that I am up to no good."

At once the parchment was labeled with secret passages and rooms of Hogwarts. They saw that Marcus Flint was walking down to the Gryffindor locker rooms once again.

The boys raced downstairs and hid. Marcus Flint walked in to the room, and went over to Katie's locker.

Fred was the first one to realize what was happening. "Shit." whispered Fred.

George shot him a quizzical look. "Don't you see? He's going to open Katie's locker, and…"

Then it dawned on George. "Oh shit."

"Exactly."

They pointed their wands at their bats. "Wingardium Leviosa," they whispered.

Their bats rose into the air and with a swish of their wands, the bats hit Marcus Flint square in the face.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Marcus, as the bats came towards his face. Next thing, he was out cold.

*~*~*

OLIVER POV

Bell, Spinnet, Johnson, Bell. No. Damn. That's not it. I mean Bell's a good chaser I guess, but she's tends to get a tad too….excited. Well. "Excited" in a girl sorta way. Strange how she always seems to have a stick up her ass. PMS I guess. Hmm…whatabout, Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet. Nope. The last thing I want is Spinnet getting pissed at me, and after today's practice, trust me. I was just on the receiving end of one of her tempers. Wasn't pretty. Then again, Johnson has a bit of an anger issue as well. Ok, "bit" is an understatement.

"OH SHIT!"

What the hell was that?

I walked over to the door of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain's office, and flung the door open. What I saw, let's just say, wasn't expected.

*~*~*

A/N done. Yes it's short I know, but I'm already writing the next couple of chapters

Kathy- DAMN STRAIGHT IT DOES! lol thanks! Hola fellow American! Neither do I. I hope this wasn't too bad. lol ok…was this good?

Queenofdespair216- yes he is. lol..thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Haha it'll take a lot more than that to win her heart.

Beth- LOL haha. No don't worry about it! You are really good at English! OK thanks. lol I try with her. lol thanks!

B- really? Wow! Thanks! lol.

Curly Q- neither would I…hehe. (slams head on table) BAD MAYA! Must get dirty Oliver thoughts out of head. Damn straight he does!

Softballgeek291- thanks!

Lina- thanks! I will. Really? Cool! If it's easier for you, review in Spanish because I'm learning Spanish, so I know quite a bit. ;)

OK REVIEW. PLEASE. OR ELSE…uh…erm… (runs to book of threats) god I don't know. What he'll see is Katie snogging Flint. WHOA! NEVER MIND! THAT'S SO SCARY IT"S SCARING ME!! So..what I'm TRYING TO SAY (unsuccessfully) IS REVIEW! REVIEW! Please? L . Thanks!


	5. Angels and Devils

Disclaimer- I don't own Oliver Wood. I don't own Katie Bell. I sure as hell don't own their relationship. I don't own…you know the rest.

Chapter 5- Angels and Devils

I walked over to the door of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain's office, and flung the door open. What I saw, let's just say, wasn't expected.

*~*~*

OLIVER POV

Flint. Marcus Flint. Was lying down on his back. In the Gryffindor locker rooms. What the bloody devil was he doing here? God knows I'll beat his ass in for even SETTING FOOT into our locker rooms.

"Flint." I snarled. "Get up."

He didn't move.

"Flint. Move your lazy ass."

Nothing.

"GODDAMMIT YOU ASSHOLE GET THE HELL UP!" I screamed.

Nada.

Yes he is an idiot, but damn can that boy sleep. And that's when it hit me. He wasn't sleeping. He was out cold.

I put my finger to check if he had a pulse. Oh yeah. One hell of a pulse. So what to do when you have the Slytherin captain in your locker room?

****

Leave him there. Said Pablo. Pablo is my devil side.

Damn right I am. 

GO AWAY PABLO!

Make me. 

Grrr…

__

Pablo, leave him alone. Said Isadora. She's my angel side.

And one hell of a nuisance. Pablo! Bite me, you angel goody two shoes. You and your damn wings. I just wanna clip those off sometimes. Pablo… Oh Jesus Christ. DON'T USE THE LORD'S NAME IN VAIN!! 

Now you have done it Pablo.

I MEAN INSULTING ME IS ONE THING! BUT WHEN YOU INSULT MY BOY JESUS, YOU ARE IN FOR IT! ****

What you gonna do angel ass? Send god after me?(A/N yes and God shall punish thee for making fun of him. I'm not kidding. This isn't a joke. You are about to see devil teriyaki.)

Why you little… OW! 

HAHA PABLO GOT HIS ASS KICKED BY GOD!

What the…. You deserved it! 

I chuckled. Ah, Isadora and her humor. Gotta love it.

Thank you. 

You know, for a minute I thought I was alone.

Yeah well you got another thing coming pretty boy. 

WHO YOU CALLING A PRETTY BOY???

You. 

I AM A SCOTTISH QUIDDITCH BOY..NOT A PRETTY BOY.

Yeah yeah, go screw your girlfriend Kathryn over. 

Who the hell is Kathryn?

You know. The blondish, brown haired one. Whats her name. Kathryn, Kate, Kelly, Katie. 

I blushed scarlet. KATIE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND.

But you wish she was. 

I DO NOT! KATIE IS SOOOOOOOOOOO ANNOYING. SHE ALWAYS HAS A STICK UP HER ASS ABOUT SOMETHING.

So do you. Another thing you have in common. 

ARGHHH!!! GO AWAY!

There's no use arguing. You know I'm right. 

Oh shutup.

I still contemplated what to do with Flint. Mixed thoughts swirled through my head: what the ups and the downs were. And that's when it hit me. WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE ANGELS AND DEVILS OVER ME??? THEY MAKE IT SO DAMN COMPLICATED!!!

*~*~*

A/N You got that straight you sexy Scotsman. BTW, Isadora and Pablo are real characters. They are my angel and devil sadly enough.** Suck it up and move on, you Irish obsessed wuss.**

Shutup and get the hell away from me you ass.

Anyhoos…no one heard that. (twiddles thumbs) On to the fabulous reviewers!!

Carav- OK! Thanks so much! Yes it keeps you guessing but PABLO KEPT BOTHERING ME!! **Damn straight and don't forget it.**

LightningCleave- Yes that sodding bastard did. Thanks though! Glad you liked it! LOL! I hope they beat him up enough for one chapter. Naw, never mind.

Potter-mad1- OMG! NO! ANYTHING BUT FLINT!! AH!!!! Thanks so much!

Creepy Susie- Thanks! Really? Well what a coincydink!

DayDreamer743- Wow! That's a first! Thanks so much!

Kathy- Thanks! You are too damn smart! He was going to steal her clothes but thank god for Fred and George eh? Or should I say, Gred and Forge…

MadMadamMim- Thanks. Yeah I know. It creeped me out and I'm the one writing this story. (shivers) Oh that sucks. L But update soon! I'm looking forward to your update!

Thanks to all who reviewed! NOW THE REST OF YALL, GET UP OFF YOUR ASSES AND REVIEW! Or…OR PABLO WILL NEVER SHUTUP!

Hehehe… 

AH!!!!! I AM DOOMED! SAVE ME PLEASE!!!


	6. Apology NOT Accepted

Disclaimer – Nothing in this fictitious piece of writing is owned by my mentally unstable mind, however my soul is flattered to recognize your feelings in this matter. Without further ado, I bring you Chapter 6.

Chapter 6 – Apology NOT Accepted

I still contemplated what to do with Flint. Mixed thoughts swirled through my head: what the ups and the downs were. And that's when it hit me. WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE ANGELS AND DEVILS OVER ME??? THEY MAKE IT SO DAMN COMPLICATED!!!

Oh hell.

"Wingardium Leviosa" 

I levitated Flint and walked to Professor McGonagall's office.

_OK, Wood. You can do this. She's not gonna blow up at you for knocking at her door._

What am I, mad? Of COURSE she will!

_You're not mad! You just have unresolved issues._

Uh, that's like the same thing.

_Believe what you want._

I took two steps towards her door, and lifted my fist.

As I waited for her to let me go in, I started having second thoughts. I mean, seriously. McGonagall isn't called "Old and Scary" for nothing.

I turned to go down.

"Come in."

Shit.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Mr. Wood. What brings you here?" She looked at me from those creep-ass glasses of hers.

"Well Professor…I was working on some plays when I heard a crash. I found Flint knocked out in the locker room."

"What was he doing in the locker room?" She demanded.

If I knew, I would tell you…

"I don't know Professor."

Angrily, she said, "Well Wood, I don't know what Mr. Flint was doing down there, but I want you to ask around your team and find out if they know anything. Meanwhile, I'll have a chat with Mr. Flint and Professor Snape about this."

"Yes Professor."

I walked out of her office and towards the common room. For some reason, I had a hunch that McGonagall might be right about the team knowing something.

"Latesco Leoninus"

KATIE POV

We were sitting in the lounge when Fred and George came back.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" said Fred.

Sometimes I think I'm surrounded by idiots. "How did it go?"

They looked like deer caught in headlights. "How did what go, Katiekins"

"KATIEKINS?!" I roared. Now they were in for it.

I got up, strode over to George and Fred pushed them on the couch and started punching them.

At that point, the portrait opened revealing a not-too-chipper captain.

"Team, sit down. We need to talk."

I stopped punching.

"Oliver, are you breaking up with us?" I asked.

Harry sniggered. It's nice to know that part of me got through to him.

Instead of sarcastically answering, he glared. He GLARED. GLARED at MOI! Katherine Anne Bell. NO ONE, I mean NO ONE glares at me!

"Well top o' the mornin' to you too." I muttered.

He ignored that. "I was just in McGonagall's office, because someone thought it would be hilarious to knock Flint out. You lot know anything about this?"

"Oliver, we think it's hysterical. Don't you?" Answered George.

"You two were behind this?" stormed Oliver. I'm not scared of Oliver. Really I'm not. But seeing him getting all PMS-y is enough to send anyone running.

"Why, yes Oliver. We were." Said Fred. "One of our finest, wouldn't you think?"

That really did it.

"Funny? FUNNY? Do I think it's FUNNY that one of your immature pranks could take us out of the finals?"

Prank? He calls defending my Irish-born ass a "prank'? I'd teach the asshole to mess with me.

"For your kind information and guidance, Oliver 'IthinkIknoweverything' Wood, it was NOT a prank. As a matter of fact, they were getting revenge for me."

"So you're gonna take their side?"

"Their side? Wood you must think I have shit for brains or something coz it seems to me like you're taking FLINT'S side!"

"Flint's side? Of all the insane, stupid insults you had to come up with, that's the BEST you could do?"

"Oh I could do better. But the fact is, Wood, you don't even know the problem."

"I don't, do I?"

"No you don't."

"Alright, try me."

"OK I will. I'm showering after practice. I walk out of the room to get my clothes and who walks in, but everyone's favorite Bigfoot Flint. I asked him if he was looking for you, he said no. Instead he was looking for me. And you wanna know WHY he was looking for me? He was looking so he could do this."

I couldn't believe I was doing this but I lifted up my shirt and showed him where Flint had left a mark.

And the bastard was left speechless. Ireland 1, Scotland 0.

"Oh. Katie…I.."

"You what? You're sorry? SORRY, Wood? You're putting the blame on Fred and George when they were just looking out for me. That's what real friends do, Wood. And I'm damn lucky that I have friends who are willing to kick some ass for me. So I hate to say this Wood, but sorry doesn't cut it."

And I walked away.

Clausula Glabra. (end of page. Or that's what a translator on told me…)

So here's the 6th chapter. Sorry it took so long. Mucho writer block. Thanks to the reviewers!

FallenHarusame – lol yeah that's like me and my brother too! We're far from angels as well. Haha, I'm afraid Oliver doesn't do any ass kicking in this chapter. But I assure you he will in future chapters. Thanks for reading!

potter-mad1 – Thanks! Glad you liked!

Spexy – lol thanks! Means a lot coming from a well-known fanfiction writer such as yourself. tips hat

Kathy - awwww thanks! Glad you liked it!

Creepy Susie – sorry about that! Hopefully this chapter was less confusing. gapes really? I'm so happy that you associated this with That 70's Show coz I LOVE Fez. He's hilarious. Thanks so much!

Angel – lol yeah then I guess I do. Thanks!

tinkerbell86 – aww thanks! That's so sweet! Yeah that happens a lot with my chapters too. Did you save it as a web page? Also, you might want to try re uploading it. Or, you could change the style it's written in. (Look next to what font you're using, on the left…) Confusing? Sorry! Hope this helps!

CrystalViolinist – Thanks! Wasn't updated soon enough, I'm afraid. L.

Banana Princess – Thanks so much! Sorry this wasn't put up sooner!

Rest of ya'll, I know it's been long and I thank you for waiting, but the sooner you review, the sooner I update. hint hint


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you all, just a quick update. I really don't like the way this story is taking form. It's rather, unpurposeful. I'll leave it up for you to read, but I'm planning on rewriting it, more seriously of course. Look me up again under penname inexertia.

Thanks for reviewing


End file.
